Italy is a Girl!
by xxAngelic Celestexx
Summary: After a magic spell gone bad, England accidentally turned Italy into a female. England was going to keep Italy's identity a secret until he found a cure to change her back but then little by little nations slowly start to find out Italy's identity. Oh, Italy was going to be the death of him. Sorry for the bad summary. There's harem!


All England could do was gape in shock while watching the shimmering gold and silver from the pentagram start to fade away. Now you how sometimes England could badly mess up his magic and accidentally transform himself or his test subject into something entirely different? Well that happened again and there is _no_ room to put in "Whoops! I sorta messed my magic up and sorta turned you into something else. No worries, lad! I would certainly find a cure to change you back!"

When all the smoke disappeared, all there was left on the pentagram was a gorgeous and very stunning woman sitting inside there who looked around in confusion. She was wearing Italy's shirt that reached to her thighs and the pants some how magically wasn't on her long smooth slightly tan legs. England observed her appearance, she had long light brown (with a red undertone and golden highlights if you look closely) that reached to her knees, a very curvy body, and a piece of hair that stubbornly sticks out of the left side of her head. That was a huge clue to who the female was and now, England felt guilty.

"England?" A very soft spoken voice snapped England out of his guilty thoughts as the girl in front of him stood up and walked towards him. "Uhh..." England could manage out. "What happened? And why does my chest feel heavy?" England blushed a scarlet red and turned away as the innocent girl touch her breast out of curiosity. England frantically walked to the table where it held mostly all of his magical stuff and grabbed a mirror and walked back to the girl who looked at him with those honey doe like eyes. "H-Here," he mumbled thrusting the mirror to the girl. "Hmm?" The girl looked at the mirror then back at England with a look that said 'why?'. He must of saw that before he gave her a look that said 'take a look of yourself'. She hesitantly grab the mirror before she took a look at herself. England closed his eyes tightly waiting for something, like a scream or anything. "W-What did you do to me?" She squeaked out. England dare open his eyes to see that she looked panicky while touching her face and then her neck and collar bone.

"You completely turned me into a girl, England!" She shouted making him cringe slightly. "Sorry, Italy. I'm deeply am, I never knew this would have happened." England honestly replied. She kept letting out 've's' every few seconds as she paced back and forth. "Do you know how to change me back?" Italy asked with a hopeful look in her eyes. England looked away before sighing, "Sorry to crush your hope, but I don't know how though. This is actually the first time I have seen a person gender swap, so I don't know how long this spell will last." Italy's hopefulness was completely plummeted. She fell to her knees closing her eyes in despair. England (being the gentleman he was) bent down and tried to comfort her. "I'm really sorry about this, Italy. I hope you could forgive me." He said patting her back. She was silent for awhile which made him worried for a bit before she looked up at him with a wide smile. "Ve~ It's okay England! It's not your fault that this happened to me so don't blame yourself! Neither of us are at fault!" Italy happily replied while lifting one of her small dainty hand to grab England's hand that was resting on her right shoulder giving it a little squeeze in reassurance.

"So you're not mad that I turned you into a girl?" England asked Italy who looked up at him. "Nope! Why would I be?" Italy shook her head with a smile on her face. "Oh, good. Thank goodness your not mad at me." England sighed in relief. Italy giggle cutely before she all of suddenly hugged him. England choked in shock not expecting the hug from Italy. "G-Get off of me!" He screeched trying to pry Italy's arms that was wrapped securely around his waist. "I couldn't help myself, you were so cute! Plus, you're very soft and warm..." Italy trailed off nuzzling her face deeper into England's waist. England's blush was even darker than a tomato that he could put it into shame, "You don't realize what you're affecting me do you, poppet? And I'm not cute!" England mutter under his breath as he hesitantly wrapped his arms around Italy's shoulder making her squeal in delight. "Nope!" She cheerfully answered hugging him tighter. England's breath was caught in his throat when he felt Italy's beast accidentally brushed against his left thigh.

"Ugh! Focus, you git! Don't fall for her antics so easily!" England berated himself pushing Italy off of him ignoring the stare Italy was giving him, mostly out of curiosity. "Umm... we could head back upstairs if you want, poppet." England suggested, Italy only stared at him before she burst into a smile filled with sunshine and flowers. "Okay!" She replied back eagerly getting up from the cobblestone floor dusting off the non-existing dust on her long smooth legs before she trotted happily to England slipping her hand into his own tugging him up the stairs ignoring the protestation from England.

~0~

 _Okay, the only best option is to keep Italy here until I can find a cure to turn her back to a male. Until then, I must not let any other nations know what I did to Italy. My God, I sound like a criminal or something. But this is the only best option that appease me. Am I doing the right thing?_ England thought as he and Italy sat around the coffee table in the living room having tea and scones (which Italy helped doing the scone, cause she didn't want to die young yet from food poisoning). "Although your food taste like shit, I guess this is tolerable!" Italy cheerfully said swirling her spoon in her tea before she brought her cup of tea up and took a sip of the warm content. England felt proud of himself although he was a bit offended that she called his food 'shit' but nevertheless, he answered back. "I'm glad that you liked it." Italy beamed at him, "You know, you're not as scary and mean as I thought you were. You're actually really nice." Italy said before she leaned over the coffee table to get a scone. England bumbled incoherent words with a scarlet red painted over his cheeks before he brought his tea up to cover his face. Italy had the scone up on her parted lips when they heard a loud slam from the front door and a loud boisterous laughter following after it.

"England! Where are you, bro?" England mentally cursed under his breath looking around the room frantically before he landed his bright emerald eyes on Italy who was looking worried and panicky. Italy gasp quietly when England pushed her off from the leather couch and started pushing her to the direction of the closet that was on the far right corner of the room then shoved her into the closet. Italy was about to ask what was happening before she closed her mouth when England gave her a terrifying glare and a finger on his lips indicating to be quiet. Italy for once understood what he wanted and kept her mouth closed nodding her head tot ell him that she understand what he wanted. When England saw the gesture, he quietly but swiftly closed the door just in time when America came walking in. "Dude, what are you doing?" America asked plopping himself on the leather couch glancing at England who looked at him in disdain. "Nothing that concerns you!" England snapped glaring at America. "Whoa, dude! Easy there! No need to get so ferocious with me. I was just asking what you were doing!" America whined with his hands raised up as if he was surrendering. "Ve~" both of them froze in their spot when they heard that little sound. England wanted face-palm and slap himself for forgetting that Italy could help it but let out those 've's' constantly. "What the fuck was that, bro?" America asked England with nervousness creeping up on him thinking it was a ghost emitting that.

"Nothing!" England quickly said taking a step back until his back touched the closet door. America saw that and narrowed his sky blue eyes at England, "Okay. what are you hiding, England?" England looked at America who got up from the couch and was coming towards him. "I'm not hiding anything if that's what you wanted!" England snapped irately. "You're lying." America said in a deadpan voice. "Come on, Iggy. I know you for centuries to tell that you are lying to me." America said walking closer and England pressing harder onto the closet door. "I-I told you already! I'm not h-hiding anything, you bloody git!" England stuttered.

America sighed taking Texas off from the bridge of his nose to rub his face with his hand before setting Texas back on his nose. "Alright, I guess I'll just have to do it in the hard way then. England had a lump in his throat as America's hands slowly start to reach for him.

Suddenly, the closet doors slammed open lurching England into the white carpet. Something warm landed on his back and two long things straddling his sides. "No! Don't hurt him!" Italy shouted with tears brimming from the corners of her eyes. America gaped at her with wide eyes as England tried to get her off of him so he could get up. "Dude, you could have just told me that you have a girl that... you know, _doing_ it with instead of trying to keep her a secret from me! You know I wouldn't take her away from you although she is very gorgeous, but that's beside the point. You got a girlfriend! I'm proud of you, bro! So, how did you guys meet? Give full details." America said grinning jumping up and down in excitement.

"America, do everyone a favor and shut up. And she is not my girlfriend." England sighed getting up walking over to the couch to sit down not caring when he sat down, Italy came over and sat on his lap and when she wrapped her arms around his neck in a protective manner. "If she is not your _doing_ it with. Then who is she? America asked confusion clouding in his eyes as a sat back down on the couch.

England sighed for the millionth time for today knowing _that_ question was coming soon. "I know this is going to sound bullocks, but this woman is actually Italy." America just kept smiling in a dorky way while blinking his eyes rapidly before he answered, "You're lying, right? What kind of a fucking excuse is that? She looks nothing like Italy..." America trailed off as he finally took a good look at the girl. She had the exact resemblance of Italy! That Auburn hair and that stubbornly curl that won't stay down and those honey brown eyes although they were a bit bigger than before and that smile, that smile that is always spread widely across her face.

"England, bro. You better have a fucking _good_ explanation to why Italy is a fucking dudette. And you better find a cure fast cause, I don't want Germany coming after my ass when he finds out that you turned Italy into a girl! If you find news about a young American brutally murdered by an enrage German, this all your fault that I will be all over the news announced to be dead! "

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this! I'm really sorry if they sound a bit OC. I tried my best to keep them as original as possible but it was England that I couldn't keep as original. But that's the point I hope you guys liked this! Please review, favorite, and follow I'll really appreciate it very much! Until then, arrivederci!


End file.
